Let Your Hair Down
by Nostalgic Uncertainty
Summary: A Sam/OC Songfic One Shot I wrote while listening to Let Your Hair Down by MAGIC! on repeat.


**Author's Note: Watch the music video of the song below! Video is important- it's just what I imagined the song to be, and in turn just as I imagined the fic to be as it is inspired by the song.**

 **(Add this after Youtube because it won't let me post that here)** **watch?v=x5YP_oLcgpg**

 **I'm currently writing a Supernatural fic which is a series with a friend of mine and so I'm rusty when it comes to one shots. Hope you enjoy it!**

There he goes, there he goes, there he goes. There's nothing better to Marissa than her breathtaking man; Sam Winchester. The way his hair framed his face when he looked down concentrating on a book and his laptop screen at the same time, the way his eyes crinkled and dimples appeared when he smiled, the way he ran his fingers through her hair before he kissed her, the way his arms wrapped around her smaller frame as he embraced her, she could go on and on for the rest of her days.

Even though, even though, even though, it was never heaven, they always stuck together. Even when he turned to demon blood, even when he jumped in the cage with Lucifer, even when he came back with a huge piece missing, no matter what happened- Marissa was always by his side. She didn't fault him for the mistakes he had made, no one's perfect. He didn't ask to be chosen, he was just making the best decisions he could at the time.

She knew Sam didn't see himself like she did, so she made sure to love him with all her heart and show him in any way she can, whenever she can, that he was incredible and deserved the world. Every time one of her lame jokes made him smile or laugh which shaved off years of his age and the struggles he's been through, Marissa felt lighter, felt like she accomplished something- that maybe she deserved to be happy too.

Sam was a beautiful human being inside and out, way more than beautifully crafted skin and bones. To Marissa, he was elegance and freedom, he saved so many lives and gave up so much of himself. She admired his brain, the connections he made, the intricacies his keen eyes picked up on that most missed. He had both high IQ and EQ, if he didn't possess the moral compass he does- he would be a force to be reckoned with. Which is probably why when he was soulless he was a high functioning sociopath. Marissa didn't understand how she got so lucky to even catch his eye, let alone be his girl for years.

Marissa will never forget how incredible it was to get away with Sam. It was on their day off, in between cases. Dean had taken off to meet up with some "hot chick" and it was just the two of them. Sam insisted on looking for other cases and focusing on the existing unfinished business they had to tend to, but Marissa made him go out with her- just for the day, leaving everything behind in the dust. She took them to the beach and that surprised the younger Winchester.

"I thought you hated the beach," Sam had chuckled.

"You thought right, Sammy," Marissa had playfully winked as she walked towards the water, taking him with her as she took his hand, guiding him.

They weren't dressed for the beach, she was in a flowy skirt and a top and he was wearing one of his sweaters that drove her crazy with how good he looked and jeans. It was chilly out here, but both of them enjoyed that.

Marissa will never forget how the sun hit her gorgeous, tall man, the way it reflected off of his sharp cheekbones. How his sun kissed hair was caressed by the breeze again and again, as if it couldn't get enough of him and honestly neither could she.

Marissa will always remember how his husky voice whispered in her ear, sending tingles down her spine that rivaled the ones she got from the best ASMR videos, and how his strong and capable arms easily picked her up and held her close as they aimlessly wandered the sandy beach and slowly setting sun, basking in each others light.

Marissa never wants to forget how they sat on the hood of the car after, just watching the sun dip down into the sea. Her head leaned on his shoulder, arms wrapped around each other, as they breathed the fresh, cool air in and out.

Marissa remembers the feeling of running her smaller hands through his soft and shiny hair as he chuckled and leaned into her touch. She's the most honest and real with him than with anyone else, and she knows he is the same way with her. Together, they lie in this simple moment, no worries, letting their hair down- free, safe, and very much in love.

Diving in, diving in, diving in , they walked into anything and everything confidently, secure in each other's presence.

"The water's warm right here," Marissa whispered with a coy smile as they walked into the water.

Then the two intertwined souls were linked as they kissed.

It's only us here, it's only us here, it's only us here.

That's what Marissa saw in Sam's bright and glistening Hazel eyes as they lay in each other's arms. Crimson was the color seeping out of their connected bodies.

"I love you, Sam. You can let go," Marissa had lovingly whispered into his ear as the light left his eyes and the hand squeezing hers went limp.

Tears leaked through her eyes as she felt like the the colors of her surroundings start fade, she smiled as she leaned in to Sam, closing his eyes with her shaking hands.

Everything went dark and she felt the soft touch of the breeze as the cloudy sky framed her view, and familiar arms wrapped around her waist.

She turned and met Sam's eyes and returned the embrace as they lightly swayed by the sea as the sun set.

It's only us here, it's only us here, it's only us here

 **END.**

 **I used to only write one shots like these and not series, as I never committed to or finished anything (my works on here are proof). So this is special to me, it makes me want to write more one shots.**


End file.
